


Grow-op [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Strap-Ons, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Grow-op" by Petra."Pammy's lipstick tasted funny, though the injections she made for Harley kept it from being hallucinogenic. Like Harley needed to be drugged into kissing Pammy back whenever she got the chance, anyway."





	Grow-op [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grow-op](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103786) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



Length: 6:36  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/grow-op.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/grow-op%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH. Thanks to Petra for having blanket permission!


End file.
